ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network (TV series)
'''Cartoon Network (TV series) '''is an new American animated television based on the channel, Cartoon Network, created by Ted Turner. Which all characters from shows of Cartoon Network meet and make friends, chaos and even parties. Aired in October 1, 1992 and have been used pilot in 1986, the Cartoon Network and Adult Swim are working together with Toonami. Characters / Alligment Samurai Jack * Samurai Jack (Good) * Scotsman (Good) * The Emperor (Good) * X9 (Neutral) * Demongo (Evil) * Aku (Evil) Ed Edd n Eddy * Eddy (Good) * Edd aka Double D (Good) * Ed (Good) * Jonny 2x4 (Neutral) * Jimmy (Good) * Sarah (Good) * Kevin (Good) * Rolf (Good) * Nazz (Good) * Lee Kanker (Evil) * Marie Kanker (Evil) * May Kanker (Evil) * Eddy's Brother (Neutral) Courage the Cowardly Dog * Courage (Good) * Muriel Bagge (Good) * Eustace Bagge (Neutral-Evil) * Di Lung (Neutral) * Shirley (Good) * Ma Bagge (Neutral-Good) * Parachute Lady (Good) * Dr. Vindaloo (Good) * Floyd (Neutral) * Cat-Thieves (Neutral) * General (Good) * Katz (Evil) * Le Quack (Evil) * Black Puddle Queen (Evil) * The Weremole (Evil) * Cajun Fox (Evil) * King Ramses (Good) Codename: Kids Next Door * Numbuh 1 (Good) * Numbuh 2 (Good) * Numbuh 3 (Good) * Numbuh 4 (Good) * Numbuh 5 (Good) * Numbuh 0 (Good) * Chad Dickson (Good) * Cree (Neutral) * Delightfull Children From Down the Lane (Evil) * Father (Evil) Robotboy * Robotboy (Good) * Tommy Turnbull (Good) * Gus Turner (Good) * Lola Mbola (Good) * Robotgirl (Good) * Dr. Kamikazi (Evil) * Constantine (Neutral) * Donnie (Good) * Kurt (Good) * Björn Bjornson (Evil) * Björn-Bot (Evil) * Protoboy (Evil) Mucha Lucha * Rikochet (Good) * The Flea (Good) * Buena Girl (Good) * El Rey (Good) Mega XLR * Coop (Good) * Jamie (Good) * Kiva (Good) * Goat (Good) * Gorrath (Evil) Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Ami (Good) * Yumi (Good) The Cramp Twins * Wayne Cramp (Neutral) * Lucien Cramp (Good) * Dorothy Cramp (Good) * Horance Cramp (Good) * Tony Parsons (Good) * Wendy Winkle (Good) * Mari Phelps (Good) * Dirty Joe Muldoon (Good) * Walter Winkle (Good) * Hillary Hissy (Good) * Seth Parsons (Good) * Mr. Pretty (Good) * Lilly Parsons (Good) * Vinnie Phelps (Good) * Principal Earlington Richard Quartermaine (Good) * Agent X (Good) Tom and Jerry * Tom (Neutral-Good) * Jerry (Good) Johnny Bravo * Johnny Bravo (Good) * Bunny Bravo (Good) * Carl (Good) * Little Suzy (Good) * Pops (Good) Chowder * Chowder (Good) * Mung Daal (Good) * Shnitzel (Good) * Truffles (Good) * Gazpacho (Good) * Panini (Good) * Ms. Endive (Good) * Gorgonzola (Good) * Ceviche (Good) The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Juniper Lee (Good) * Jasmine Lee (Good) * Ray Ray Lee (Good) * Monroe (Good) * Dennis Lee (Good) * Jody Irwin (Good) * Ophelia Ramírez (Good) * Roger Radcliffe (Good) Atomic Betty * Atomic Betty (Good) * Sparky (Good) * Robot X-5 (Good) * Admiral DeGill (Good) * Maximus I.Q. (Evil) * Minumus P.U. (Evil) Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Mac (Good) * Bloo (Neutral) * Wilt (Good) * Eduardo (Good) * Coco (Good) * Frankie (Good) * Mr. Herriman (Good) * Madame Foster (Good) * Duchess (Evil) * Goo (Good) * Terrence (Evil) * Cheese (Neutral) * Berry (Neutral) * Red (Good) Time Squad * Buck Tuddrussel (Good) * Larry 3000 (Good) * Otto Osworth (Good) Camp Lazlo * Lazlo (Good) * Raj (Good) * Clam (Good) * Lumpus (Neutral) * Slinkman (Good) * Edward Platypus (Neutral) * Patsy (Good) * Necky Pants (Good) * Gretchen (Good) * Commander Hoo-Ha (Good) Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? * Robot Jones (Good) * Socks Morton (Good) * Cubey Cubinacle (Good) * Mitch Freeman Davis (Good) Grim & Evil * Grim Reaper (Good) * Billy (Neutral) * Mandy (Good) * Irwin (Good) * Hoss Delgado (Good) * Nergal (Good) * Nergal, Jr. (Good) * Fred Fredburger (Good) * Dracula (Good) * Jeff the Spider (Good) * Boogey Man (Evil) * Hector Con Carne (Neutral-Evil) * Major Dr. Ghastly (Good) * General Skarr (Evil) * Boskov (Good) * Cod Commando (Good) Johnny Test * Johnny Test (Good) * Dukey (Good) * Susan Test (Good) * Mary Test (Good) * Gil Nexdor (Good) * Mr. Black and Mr. White (Good) * General (Good) * Sissy Blakery (Good) * Bling-Bling Boy (Neutral) * Bumber Randalls (Neutral) * Brain Freezer (Evil) * Mr. Mittens (Evil) * Dark Vegan (Neutral) Toonami * TOM (Good) Scooby Doo * Scooby Doo (Good) * Shaggy Rogers (Good) * Fred Jones (Good) * Dahpne Blake (Good) * Velma Dinkley (Good) Dexter's Laboratory * Dexter (Good) * Dee Dee (Good) * Mandark (Evil) * Major Glory (Good) * Douglas E. Mordecai III (Good) * Action Hank (Good) The Powerpuff Girls * Blossom (Good) * Bubbles (Good) * Buttercup (Good) * Professor Utonium (Good) * Mojo Dojo (Evil) Ben 10 * Ben Tennyson (Good) * Gwen Tennyson (Good) * Kevin Levin (Good) * Max Tennyson (Good) * Vilgax (Evil) * Dr. Amino (Evil) * Zs'Skayr (Evil) * Charmcaster (Neutral) Episodes Pilot (1986) Category:TV Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:TV Shows Category:1992 Category:Unfinished pages